Le plus ennuyant de l'univers
by KartenK
Summary: Après que Keith et Lance se soient pris la tête juste devant sa porte, Shiro leur avait lancé un jeu de carte incomplet dans les bras, leur demandant poliment d'aller jouer ailleurs. Depuis, leur partie de bataille s'éternisait.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "bataille"._

* * *

La tête posée dans sa paume, Keith observait Lance et sa concentration. Il tenait son tas de carte dans une main et posait les cartes comme s'il essayait d'aller plus vite que son ombre. Keith, lui, avait laissé son tas sur le sol devant lui et se contentait de poser les cartes nonchalamment, et de plus en plus lentement depuis qu'il avait remarqué comme ça agitait Lance. Assis en tailleur, le paladin bleu se balançait dans tous les sens, et quand Keith était trop long à son goût, ses genoux s'agitaient comme s'il essayait de s'envoler. Keith ne devrait pas s'amuser de ces comportements, c'était un mélange de _stim_ et d'hyperactivité, Lance n'y pouvait rien. Mais dans cette grande pièce vide, en attente d'une prochaine attaque, et jouant au jeu de carte le plus ennuyant du monde, Keith n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Le jeu de carte était l'idée de Shiro. Quand ils lui avaient dit ne pas vouloir dormir, il leur avait juste demandé de ne surtout pas le déranger. Et après que Keith et Lance se soient pris la tête juste devant sa porte, il leur avait lancé un jeu de carte incomplet dans les bras, leur demandant poliment d'aller jouer ailleurs. Depuis, leur partie de bataille s'éternisait.

Ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'accord sur les règles, mais Keith n'avait rien osé dire, il n'avait pas voulu s'agacer là-dessus. Il aurait dit quelque chose comme « Eh Lance, t'es sûr que ça se joue comme ça ? » et Lance aurait répondu « Bien sûr ! Tu sais même pas jouer aux cartes, Keith ? » en prenant un de ses tons que Keith n'avait toujours pas décrypté. Alors ça l'aurait énervé, et il aurait rétorqué un peu plus sèchement qu'il le voulait « Je sais jouer aux cartes, et je te dis que ça ne se joue pas comme ça. » Et là, peut-être qu'Hunk serait venu leur dire de baisser d'un ton pour préserver le calme rare du vaisseau.

A la limite, Keith préférait continuer ce jeu interminable. Lance posait sa carte beaucoup trop rapidement, Keith posait la sienne beaucoup trop délicatement. Soit Lance souriait et Keith savait qu'il devait prendre les cartes, soit Lance grognait et Keith lui laissait. Ça avait du sens, en soit, mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose à la partie. A moins que ce ne soit effectivement le jeu de carte le plus ennuyant de l'univers. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Lance posa une carte finale. Il ne devait même pas l'avoir remarqué lui-même puisqu'il fixa sa main vide un certain temps avant de lever les bras au ciel et de crier victoire. Keith l'applaudit doucement.

« Bravo. Tu es le meilleur de nous deux à la bataille. Quelle performance.

-Range ton sarcasme, je sais que tu voulais gagner ! »

Keith ne le contredit pas. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu gagné. Il avait commencé à jouer en étant déterminé à gagner. Mais après quarante minutes de jeu, il avait surtout souhaité que ça s'arrête. En vérité, la victoire de Lance était d'être resté aussi concentré, aussi longtemps. Keith ne se sentait plus capable d'être attentif, un peu plus et il perdrait même le fil de ses pensées. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, même tourner en rond serait mieux qu'une seconde partie. Il s'étira en bâillant et commença à se relever.

« Fatigué ?

-Non, mentit Keith. »

Il s'arrêta une fois debout, continuant à regarder Lance qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« J'attends ma récompense, dit-il simplement.

-Ta récompense ? »

Ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur une récompense avant de jouer. En même temps, une récompense pour avoir gagné à la bataille ? Un jeu de carte basé sur le hasard ? Ça semblait bête, mais tout était bon à prendre pour rendre le jeu un peu plus intéressant. Keith soupira en se rasseyant.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Lance commença à réfléchir. S'il ne voulait rien de particulier, ils pouvaient se dispenser de récompense.

« Appelle-moi _Sharpshooter_.

-C'est ridicule. »

Il utilisait déjà ce surnom.

« C'est toi qui est ridicule. »

Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne veux pas profiter de l'occasion ? Vise grand ! »

Lance se remit à réfléchir. La main sur le menton et la tête tournée vers le haut. Le menton de Keith retrouva sa paume, et il attendit. Quand Lance leva son autre main, Keith cru qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Mais il se ravisa, commença même à regarder le sol comme s'il était embarrassé.

« Je.. commença-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te moques pas ?

-C'est pas mon genre.

-Vraiment. »

Lance le fixait dans les yeux maintenant.

« Non, je ne me moque pas. »

« Tu.. tu peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent ? Je... J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il trouvait sa demande futile. Keith sentit ses joues rougir, mais c'était aussi le cas de Lance.

« Ok. Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus, de toute façon. On refait une partie ? »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
